initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial D Special Stage
Initial D Special Stage is a 2003 PlayStation 2 racing game based on the Initial D series. It is a console port of Initial D Arcade Stage 2. Characters In alphabetical order: * Nobuhiko Akiyama * Wataru Akiyama * Bunta Fujiwara * Takumi Fujiwara * Koichiro Iketani * Seiji Iwaki * Kyoko Iwase * Atsuro Kawai * Kenji * Kai Kogashiwa * Kenta Nakamura * Takeshi Nakazato * Daiki Ninomiya * Sakamoto * Smiley Sakai * Mako Sato (as part of Impact Blue) * Sayuki (as part of Impact Blue) * Shingo Shoji * Kyoichi Sudo * Toru Suetsugu * Tomoyuki Tachi * Keisuke Takahashi * Ryosuke Takahashi * Itsuki Takeuchi * Tsukamoto * Two Guys From Tokyo Story |-|Akina's Eight-Six= As Takumi Fujiwara in the Eight-Six |-|Akagi RedSuns= As Keisuke Takahashi in his RX-7 FD3S unless specified |-|Project D= As either Takumi Fujiwara or Keisuke Takahashi Cars Honda *Civic EG6 *Civic EK9 *Integra Type R DC2 *S2000 AP1 Mazda *Roadster NA6C *Roadster NB8C *RX-7 FC3S *RX-7 FD3S *RX-7 RS FD3S Mistubishi *Lancer Evolution III CE9A *Lancer Evolution IV CN9A *Lancer Evolution VII CT9A Nissan *180SX S13 *Sileighty S13 *Silvia S13 *Silvia S14 *Silvia Aero S14 (Late) *Silvia S15 *Skyline 2.5GT-T R34 *Skyline GT-R R32 *Skyline GT-R R34 Subaru *Impreza Coupe Ver.V GC8 *Impreza Sedan GDB-A *Impreza Sedan Ver.VI GC8 Suzuki *Cappuccino EA11R Toyota *Altezza SXE10 *Corolla Levin AE85 *Corolla Levin AE86 *MR2 SW20 *MR-S ZZW30 *Sprinter Trueno AE86 Courses * Myogi (Easy) * Usui (Normal) * Akagi (Hard I) * Akina (Hard II) * Happogahara (Expert I) * Irohazaka (Expert II) * Shin - Myogi (Real Myogi) * Shin - Usui (Real Usui) * Shomaru * Momiji Line * Enna Skyline Soundtrack Opening * Gamble Rumble - M.o.v.e Select * Live In Tokyo - Kelly Wright Myogi * Space Boy - Dave Rodgers (Day only) * Night Of Fire - Niko (Night only) Usui * Don't Stop the Music - Lou Grant (Day only) * Love Is In Danger - Priscilla (Night only) Akagi * Killing My Love - Leslie Parrish (Day only) * Running In The 90's - Max Coveri (Night only) Akina * Grand Prix - Mega NRG Man (Day only) * Beat Of The Rising Sun - Dave Rodgers (Night only) Happogahara * Heartbeat - Nathalie Irohazaka * Rock Me To The Top - Dusty * Station To Station - Derreck Simons (Project D only) Shin - Myogi * 100 - Dave Rodgers Shin - Usui * Stay - Victoria Shomaru * Get Me Power - Mega NRG Man Momiji Line * I Need Your Love - Dave Simon Enna * Big In Japan - Robert Patton Other * Speedy Speed Boy - Marko Polo * No One Sleep in Tokyo - Edo Boys * Remember Me - Leslie Parrish * Back on the Rocks - Mega NRG Man * Don't Stand So Close - Dr.Love * White Light - Mr.Groove * Save Me - Leslie Parrish * Burning Desire - Mega NRG Man * Mikado - Dave McLoud * Crazy For Love - Dusty * Don't You (Forget About My Love) - Sophie * West End Guy - Digital Planet * Crazy For Your Love - Morris * Crazy Night - Boys Band * Express Love - Mega NRG Man Ending * The Race Is Over - Dave Rodgers Navigation Category:Initial D Arcade Stage Category:Games